Nickelodeon/Other IDs
1981–2003 Idents download.jpg|Nickelodeon's Silver Ball Video ID From 1981 strech.png|Nickelodeon's Sqeeze Video ID From 1981 images (2).jpg|"Doowopasaurus" (1987) nickreindeer1996.png|"Ruldoph's Mistake" (1990) nickpinchface1993.png|Nickelodeon's Pinchface Video ID From 1993 Nickchair1994.png|Nickelodeon's Foldable Chair Video ID From 1994 nickarfnickelodeon1986.png|"Dog & Parrot" (1986) nick haicut 1985.png|"Lincoln A" (1985) nick sweater battle 1995.png|Nickelodeon's Sweater Battle Video ID From 1995 nick new year 1990.png|Nickelodeon's New Year Baby Video ID From 1990 nick comet 1994.png|Nickelodeon's Christmas Eve Comet Video ID From 1994 nick dancing dogs 1992.png|"Disco Dogs" (1993) nick scissors 1993.png|Nickelodeon's Paper Chase Scissors Video ID From 1993 nick valentines 1992.png|Nickelodeon's Valentines Video ID From 1992 nick nose 1998.png|Nickelodeon's Nosey Video ID From 1998 nick babbette 1999.png|Nickelodeon's Babette Video ID From 1999 nick marbles 1997.png|Nickelodeon's Marbles Video ID From 1999 nick hanukkah 1994.png|Nickelodeon's Chanukkah Video ID From 1994 nick microphone box 1993.png|Nickelodeon's Microphone Box Video ID From 1993 nick skeleton 1991.png|Nickelodeon's Skeleton Dance Video ID From 1991 nick sleigh 1997.png|Nickelodeon's Sleigh Ride Video ID From 1997 nick monkey 1996.png|"Pop Goes The Monkey" (1995) nick bottle 1995.png|Nickelodeon's Submarine Bottle Video ID From 1995 nick bulldog crew 1987.png|Nickelodeon's Jungle Quintet Bulldog Crew Video ID From 1987 nick brew 1987.png|Nickelodeon's Nick Brew Video ID From 1987 nick egg and spoon 1987.png|"Egg & Spoon" (1990) nick shaker 1987.png|"Shaker" (1990) ants.jpg|"Ant Picnic" (1993) defaultCA62XRCD.jpg|Nickelodeon's Nick Nick Nick Video ID From 1985 fish.jpg|"Fish" (1996) worm.jpg|Nickelodeon's Worm Feast Video ID From 1986 default (1).jpg|Nickelodeon's Factory Video ID From 1986 nickdogs.png|Nickelodeon's Dog Poses Video ID From 1992 nicktoastedmarshmallow1996.png|Nickelodeon's Toasted Marshmallow At The Campfire Video ID From 1996 nickjackinthebox1995.png|"Mad Clown" (1995) nickrobot1985.png|Nickelodeon's Mr. Robot Video ID From 1985 dog.jpg|Nickelodeon's Dog Dreams Video ID From 1998 nickopera1994.png|"Opera Lady" (1992) nickfallinghats1991.png|Nickelodeon's Falling Hats Video ID From 1994 nickbox87.png|Nickelodeon's Box Video ID From 1987 Hgjhkjk.jpg|"Slap's Fleck" (1998) NickelodeonCup1997.png|Nickelodeon's Orange Soda Cup Video ID From 1997 NickRhino1996.png|Nickelodeon's Rhino Video ID From 1996 nickmice.jpg|"Mouse Patrol" (1985) hqdefault (2)g.jpg|"Hans & Henrietta (Snake Charming)" (1997) hqdefault (5).jpg|Nickelodeon's UFO Video ID From 1999 5109_lg.jpg|Nickelodeon's Silly Putty Video ID From 1997 NickelodeonSillyPutty1997.png|Nickelodeon's Silly Putty Video ID #2 From 1997 5113_lg.jpg|Nickelodeon's Silly Putty Video ID #3 From 1997 nicktoothbrush1995.png|Nickelodeon's Toothbrush Video ID From 1995 nickegg1995.png|Nickelodeon's Breakfast Egg Video ID From 1995 nickhandcolors1995.png|Nickelodeon's Color Hands Video ID From 1995 36537813_29.jpg|Nickelodeon's Jackhammer Video ID From 1995 nickrobot1995.png|Nickelodeon's Robot Love Video ID From 1995 nickbedroom1997.png|Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold's Bedroom Video ID From 1997 nicksayheysayhisayho.png|Nickelodeon's Skating Rink Video ID From 1993 nickmorph1992.png|Nickelodeon's Morph Heads Video ID From 1992 nickpaperrock1992.png|"Elvis" (1992) nickbedtime1985.png|Nickelodeon's Bedtime Snooze Video ID From 1985 nickfishesonstage1986.png|Nickelodeon's Waiting For You Video ID From 1986 nickshoe1988.png|Nickelodeon's Plaster Shoe Video ID From 1988 nickripping1987.png|Nickelodeon's Ripping Video ID From 1987 nicksnowman1992.png|Nickelodeon's Snowboy Video ID From 1992 nickcallingcades1985.png|Nickelodeon's Calling Cades Video ID From 1985 nickfruits1986.png|Nickelodeon's Fruits Video ID From 1986 nickfruitsboard1987.png|Nickelodeon's Fruits Board Video ID From 1987 Nickelodeon Blimp ID (1999).jpg|Nickelodeon's Blimp Video ID From 1999 Nickelodeon Nick Sings ID (1996).jpg|Nickelodeon's Nick Sings Video ID From 1996 Nickelodeon DJ ID (1995).jpg|Nickelodeon's DJ Nick Video ID From 1995 Nickelodeon Buggy Drink ID (1996).jpg|Nickelodeon's Buggy Drink Video ID From 1996 Nickelodeon Surfer Dude ID (1996).jpg|Nickelodeon's Surfer Dude Video ID From 1996 Nickelodeon Band ID (1987).jpg|Nickelodeon's The Band Video ID From 1987 nickthepartyneverends1986.png|Nickelodeon's The Party Never Ends Video ID From 1986 nickjungle1987.png|Nickelodeon's Jungle Bulldog Crew Video ID From 1986 nickbillboard1985.png|Nickelodeon's Easy Groove Billboard Video ID From 1988 nickpinwheel1990.png|Nickelodeon's Pinwheels Video ID From 1990 nickbigbeastquintet1985.png|Nickelodeon's Big Beast Quintet Video ID From 1985 nickwhistle1995.png|Nickelodeon's Whoopee Whistle Video ID From 1995 nickchanukah1992.png|Nickelodeon's Happy Chanukah Video ID From 1992 nickwingedtv1989.png|Nickelodeon's Flying Monster Video ID From 1986 nicktake501986.png|Nickelodeon's Take 50 Video ID From 1986 nickpattycake1987.png|Nickelodeon's Pattycake Video ID From 1987 Nickelodeon Nose ID.jpg|Nickelodeon's Nose Video ID From 1998 Nickelodeon Movie ID (1995).jpg|Nickelodeon's Movie Theater Video ID From 1995 Nickelodeon Bicycles ID (1988).jpg|Nickelodeon's Bicycles Video ID From 1987 Untitledcxc.png|"Man & Titanic" (1989) nickelodeoncrash1991.png|"Man And Whirlpool" (1989) Nickelodeon Octopus ID (1989).jpg|"Man & Octopus" (1989) nickelodeonbetteroffbyfar.png|Nickelodeon's Better Off By Far Video ID From 1985 Nickelodeon Anteater ID (1987).jpg|Nickelodeon's Anteater Video ID From 1987 Nickelodeon Dino ID (1986).jpg|Nickelodeon's Dino Video ID From 1986 Nickelodeon Sandwich ID.jpg|Nickelodeon's Cheese Sandwich Video ID From The 1990's Nickelodeon Origami ID.jpg|Nickelodeon's Origami Video ID From The 1990's Nickelodeon Arrangment ID.jpg|Nickelodeon's Gymnast Arrangement Video ID From The 1990's Nickelodeon Cubes ID.jpg|Nickelodeon's Box Video ID From 1993 Nickelodeon Incomplete ID 1.jpg|Nickelodeon's Aliens Video ID From 1997 Nickelodeon Blue Boy ID (1987).jpg|"Blue Boy" (1987) Nickelodeon Chroma-Depth ID (1997).jpg|Nickelodeon's Chroma-Depth Video ID From 1997 Nickelodeon All Kids ID.jpg|Nickelodeon's All The Kids Say Video ID From The 1990's Nickelodeon Blanket ID.jpg|"Funky Blanket" (1992) Nickelodeon Monster Disco ID (1996).jpg|Nickelodeon's Monster Disco Video ID From 1996 Nickelodeonrugratsident1991.png|Nickelodeon's Tommy And Spike Video ID From 1991 dragon.jpg|Nickelodeon's Dragon Video ID From The 1990's bug.png|Nickelodeon's Caterpillar Bug Video ID From The Early 2000's balls.jpg|Nickelodeon's 4 Circles Video ID From The Early 2000's windbag.jpg|Nickelodeon's Windbag Video ID From The Early 2000's clown.jpg|Nickelodeon's Clown Video ID From The Early 2000's ;.jpg|Nickelodeon's Screw Video ID From 1996 Nickelodeon Scribbling ID (1998).png|Nickelodeon's Scribbling Video ID From 1998 Nickelodeon Areoplane ID (1999).png|Nickelodeon's Aeroplane Video ID From 1999 lincoln.png|"Lincoln B" (1985) goodnightfromnick_cows03.jpg|"Opera Cows" (1997) spicegirlsbumper48.jpg|"Spice Girls", by Gedeon animenickukbumper09.jpg|"Anime Shorts" (1998) Untitledbb.png|"Trebble" (199?) Untitledbbb.png|"Spider" (1997) nickworldasia.jpg|"Asia Ball" (1993) Camp Nickelodeon All of these idents were produced by Howard Hoffman. Nickballoon1988.png|"Balloon Defleating" Nicksleephour.png|"Sleep and Scream" Nickcleanup.png|"The Janitor" Nickboard.png Nickrocketflag.png|"The Pennant" Nickbubblegum.png|"Bubblegum" Nicktvball.png|"Clay" Nickscribbles.png Nickhorsemen.png|"Cowboy Cliff" Nickelodeon Shirts ID (1988).jpg|"T-Shirts" Nickelodeon Objects ID (1988).jpg|"Objects" Nickelodeon Gopher ID (1988).jpg Nicksand1988.png|"Beach" Nickspinart1988.png|"Spin Art" Untitledfggfhgnm.png|"The Hat" Stings At 6 a.m. ET on July 4, 1993, following a contest (the contest was called "The New Shapes Contest") held by Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon debuted a series of new 3-dimensional stings produced by Nick Digital, Nickelodeon's in-house animation studio. An additional set of stings premiered on August 1, 1996. The stings aired for over 17 years. Blob.jpg NickKey1993.png NickLightbub1993.png NickSoda1993.png nicktopident1993.png Nick flower 1993.png Nick rocket 1993.png Nickballoon93.png Nickballoondog1993.png Nickcap1993.png Nickcog1993.png Nickjack93.png Nickufo93.png NickCrayon1993.png Blobelodeon.png Crown of Nick.png NickLeaf1993.png Nickelodeon_Fish.jpg NickelodeonFly1993.png weatherbbnnn.png telemundo,,m,mn,.jpg stylebbb.png GW237H170.png GW259H191.jpg Endtags 1984–1993 Clarissapromo91.png Wildsidepromo.png thepicture.png whatwouldyoudopromo.png sylvester&sonpromo1991.png renanstimpypromo91.png 1993–1996 These endtags were designed by Barry Deck and made their world premiere on July 4, 1993 at 6 a.m. ET along with Nickelodeon's animated 3D logo stings. Rainbowgreygreenpurple.png Rainbowgreygreenpurple2.png alexmackpromo.png gutspromo.png Rainbowgreygreenpurple3.png dougpromo94.png rockopromo95.png Nicknewyearsevepromo94.png rugratspromo.png ayaotdpromo.png allthatpromotwowords.png purplegreenandblue.png Purplegreenandblue2.png Purplegreenandblue3.png AAAAH Real Monsters.png spacecases.png kidschoice.png Rockosmordenchristmaspromo.png Purplegreenandblue4.png weinervilleanddoug.png Clarissaexlpainspromo.png purplegreenyellowandorange.png peteandpetepromo.png Fifteenpromo1997.png rockopromo2.png Dougpromouk.png purpleblueandyellow.png Purpleblueandyellow2.png shelbywoopromo.png Rockosmordenlifepromo.png renstimpypromo.png weinervillepromo.png violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen.png Violetpurpleyellowblueandgreen2.png viloetpurpleandgreen.png Viloetpurpleandgreen2.png violetpurpledarkgreenandgreen.png purpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen.png violetpurpleyellowandgreen2.png dougpromo.png dougpromo2.png renstimpy2.png looneytunes.png mooseorama.png echhizeitpromo97.png violetblueandyellow.png realmonsterspromo.png dougandrugrat.png heydudepromo.png 1996–1998 redpurpleandblue.png lightgreentealgreenandblue.png angrybeaverspromo.jpg Charlie.png pinktealblueandorange3.png pinktealblueandorange.png greenlightblueskyblueanddarkblue.png Brunopromo.png renandstimpypromo97.png pinktealblueandorange2.png redpurpleandblue2.png catdog.png kenanandkelpromo.png roundthetwistpromo.png Hotpinkblueandyellow.png toohottoonsweekpromo.png figureitoutpromo.png figureitoutpromo2.png Greyandwhite.png 1998–2000 figureitoutfamilystyle.jpg pizza.jpg Magnet.png Nickelodeon Video Game ID (1998).jpg cereal.png Paper.png Untitledhnnbb.png Nickelodeon ID Crane (1998).jpg Nickelodeon ID Popsicle (1998).jpg Bumpers 1985-1993 Nickelodeon Couch Sting.jpg Nickelodeon Count Duckula ID (1987).jpg Nickelodeon Mr Wizard ID (1985).jpg Untitledhhhh.jpg UntitledCC.jpg Untitled,,.//.png UntitledX.png Untitledccc.png Untitled c.png 1ffff.jpg defaultbbbbb.jpg 1993–1996 nick93next.png|"Rotating Patterns", by Jeff Sargent nick93arrows.png|"Clock", by Jeff Sargent Nick next93-01.png|"Jumping Balls", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper3.png|"Timeout's Over", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper2.png|"Keep Nicking", by Jeff Sargent NICKBUMPER5.png|"Squares and Circles", by Jeff Sargent nickbumper6.png|"We'll Be Back", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper.jpg|"More Nick", by Jeff Sargent Nickbumper4.png|"Chill A Couple", by Jeff Sargent NickelodeonSun1993.png 1995–1999 3gv.jpg hqdefaultv.jpg Nickhands1994.png hqdefault (1)g.jpg nx96c1.jpg hqdefaultgg.jpg nicksharks1996.jpg nickspotlight1996.png Nickelodeon Kalidescope ID.jpg Nickelodeon Streching ID (1996).png Nickelodeon Balloon Dog ID (1996).jpg Nickelodeon Rings ID (1996).jpg Nickelodeon Ketchup ID (1996).jpg Nickelodeon Flying Hands ID (1995).jpg 1998–2001 All of these bumpers were produced by Colossal Pictures. Nickelodeon Cootie Catcher ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Doodle Guy ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Doodle Guy ID (1998)-1.jpg Nickelodeon Egg ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Flipbook Stings.jpg Nickelodeon Flipbook Stings-1.jpg Nickelodeon Gingerbread ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Hamster ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Monsters ID (1998).jpg Nickelodeon Puppet ID.jpg Nickelodeon Weenie New Year ID (1998).jpg 1999–2005 Character IDs (1999-2002) In 1999, Nickelodeon slowly began phasing out the old network IDs and replacing them with new ones featuring Nickelodeon characters. nick_logo_03-small.jpg|"Reptar", by Klasky Csupo nick19991.jpg|"The Wild Thornberrys", by Klasky Csupo nick_logo2-small.jpg|"The Angry Beavers", by Gunter-Wahl nick_logo5-small.jpg|"SpongeBob SquarePants", by United Plankton 250px-CosmoWandaWithTheNickHeart.jpg|"The Fairly OddParents", by Frederator Nickelodeon Hey Arnold ID.jpg|"Hey Arnold!", by Snee-Oosh NBC-Kidsxadf.png|"Tommy & Dil", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Rocket Power ID.jpg|"Rocket Power", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Catdog ID (1999).jpg|"CatDog", by Peter Hannan Nickelodeon Angelica ID (1999).jpg|"Angelica", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon More Jimmy Neutron Logo.png|"Jimmy Neutron: Splat", by Primal Screen Nickelodeon Chuckie and the Caterpillar.png|"Chuckie and the Caterpillar", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Phil and Lil.jpg|"Phil and Lil", by Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Oh Yeah!.jpg|"Oh Yeah! Cartoons", by Frederator Nickelodeon Invade Zim.jpg|"Invader Zim", by Anime Works Abstract ID's (2000-2003) tumblr_m733ngmVwi1qzh02bo4_250.png tumblr_m733h3ipFv1qzh02bo6_250.png tumblr_m6vcxqJlx21qzh02bo5_1280.png tumblr_m733rhjl0v1qzh02bo8_250.png tumblr_m71ihxGlKy1qzh02bo8_250.png tumblr_m6u8srAvvK1qzh02bo4_1280.png nickwhatyouwantident05.jpg Dill and Nickelodeon Cloud Rugrats 2000 2003 Rugrats.png NickAbstract - Rugrats All Growed Up Logo.png Pictograph ID's (2002-2004) tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo4_250.png Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002).jpg Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-001.jpg Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-003.jpg Nickelodeon Bumpers 2 (2002)-004.jpg sbspbrbsetone07.jpg habrb04.jpg rugratsbrb06.jpg smnt09.jpg amandashowbrb01.jpg rpbrb06.jpg romeosnickbumper06.jpg World IDs (1999-2004) Also, Nickelodeon started using ID's featuring children around the world. Nickelodeon Boat ID (1999).jpg|"Boat", by Front.TV Nickelodeon Astronaut ID.jpg|"Astronaut", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Blocks ID.jpg|"Blocks", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Mushroom ID.jpg|"Mushroom", by H-Gun Nickelodeon Runners ID.jpg|"City Run", by H-Gun 2005–2009 Idents nickbubblegum2005.png nicksandcastle2005.png nickfrisbee2005.png nickchalkeraser2005.png defaulthh.jpg Category:Special logos Category:MTV Networks Category:Viacom